Geração Dos Sonhos  O Círculo Do Amor
by SakuraSouke
Summary: [U.A]Somente quem passa pelo Gelo da Dor chega a inocência do Amor.[Sasuke U. x Hinata H.][Lee R. x Tenten][Neji H. x Sakura H.]


**Disclaimer e Revelações de Sasuke:**

O seriado mais famoso da atualidade _Naruto_ **não** pertence á _Sakura Mileski Mashimottochi Tsubasa Gonzáles_. Mas pertence ao meu grande inventor _Kishimoto Mashimotto_.

Primeira Fic da Sakura que me terá como astro principal!E fazer um par com **Hinata** não é sacrifício algum, por mais que eu não queira admitir isto. **u///u**

O difícil é agüentar os _Piri-Paques_ de ciúmes do** Neji**.Sempre com a desculpa de que esta a protegendo... Até parece. E depois ainda diz que a odeia. Esse cara é uma verdadeira comédia. **¬¬**

**Casais:**

(_Sasuke U._ **x** _Hinata H_.)

(S_akura H._ **x**_ Neji H.)_

_(Lee x Tenten)_

**_Boa Leitura._**

**

* * *

**

**----------------ooo----------------**

Com um delicado pincel de luz a Natureza permitira que se formassem os primeiros raios de luz, que já ultrapassavam as finas nuvens. Os pássaros já voavam a busca de alimentos e com sua melodia despertavam alguns habitantes da cidade.

Em uma casa de estilo colonial com uma grande varanda e um pequeno jardim abandonado no meio do pátio, só se escutava a voz do silêncio.

Um silêncio que perturbava.

Dos passos largos e apressados vindos de uma velha escadaria do interior da casa indo em direção a um dos cômodos da habitação,Itachi Uchiha bate com força a porta do quarto de seu irmão.

-Levanta idiota ou vai perder a hora.Diz irritado Itachi,enquanto entrava na habitação.

Este imediatamente abre as cortinas e a janela, deixando os raios do Sol penetrarem nos sensíveis orbes de Sasuke Uchiha que com seu travesseiro tampa seu rosto a fim de impedir a entrada dos raios em sua face.

-São 06h15min da manhã, me deixe quieto... Estúpido. Fala em tom rouco Sasuke.

Um cínico sorriso aparece despercebido nos lábios de Itachi incrédulo no que ouvi e se senta na cama de seu irmão mais novo olhando fixamente a face de Sasuke coberta pelo travesseiro. Afinal, seu irmão não era tão pontual assim.

-Você sabia que em horário de verão se adianta uma hora no relógio?São 7h15min da manhã..._ Estúpido_. Indaga Itachi que por fim solta uma boa gargalhada se retirando do quarto.

A porta é novamente selada, e por um instante Sasuke olha para esta. Se levanta lentamente e após pisar os pés no chão começa o seu ritual escolar. Toma seu banho se arruma e após isso olha a bagunça de seu quarto. Ignora e desce a escada. Ele vai para a cozinha onde vê seu irmão mais velho preparar o lanche matinal do dia. Só eles moravam na casa. Seus pais foram mortos em um acidente de avião e agora Itachi estava com a guarda de seu irmão mais novo temporariamente até provar para os juízes que este era capaz de cuidar de Sasuke e dividir o trabalho do estudo sozinho. Caso ao contrário poderia perder a guarda de seu irmão e tudo que seus país deixaram para eles.

Na mesa, Sasuke observa um retrato em um lindo molde. Eram seus pais. Sua mãe tinha uma beleza sem comparação e seus nítidos olhos negros junto ao seu pai que se encontrava abraçando sua esposa. Pareciam felizes. E com toda certeza ele tinha puxado os olhos da mãe. Perdidos em seus pensamentos, relembrando os maravilhosos momentos que tivera com eles por um instante o jovem revive as imagens adormecidas em sua mente. Até que com apenas uma frase que caminhou em seus ouvidos... O fizera despertar.

-Não viva de passado e lembranças Sasuke. Águas passadas não voltam.

Sasuke permanece calado, olha para seu irmão fixamente sem retirar seu olhar sério. Em seguida seus olhos se dirigem mais uma vez para o retrato. Se levanta e sem ao menos dizer um "Até mais" se retira para enfim caminhar para a Escola.

Após o forte barulho da porta sendo fechada, Itachi olha para si no reflexo da água que pingava da pia, respira fundo e por alguns instantes prende a respiração.

_"Oh droga eu não devia ter dito aquilo para ele"_ Chiou para si mesmo enquanto pegava seu lanche matinal para ir diretamente á Escola.

**----------------ooo----------------**

Dentro da Escola traz um grande corredor com assoalhos de vidros decoradamente esplendorosos estava Sasuke que após dar seus primeiros passos, já foi percebido ligeiramente pela metade das meninas arrancando suspiros destas e inveja dos rapazes presentes em seu caminho para a Classe.

Ele chega finalmente à sala e logo se depara com uma de suas fãs mais obcecadas e chatas que já tinha conhecido. Era uma linda jovem. Seus longos cabelos que se assemelhavam a um véu de contemplação forjado aos delicados fios cor de rosa que repousavam em seus ombros, seu corpo bem desenhado vestindo em si o uniforme tradicional que a escola japonesa exigia em suas alunas. Seu nome, Sakura Haruno.

-Bom dia, Sasuke! Exclamou Sakura com ardor indo em direção ao jovem Uchiha que a ignorou passando direto e indo se sentar ao lado de Naruto Uzumaki,que possuíra cabelos loiros arrepiados com seus famosos olhos azuis,é um aluno brincalhão e esforçado que tem em mente como rival o próprio Uchiha em pessoa.

-Não deveria maltratá-la deste jeito. Indaga nervoso o jovem loiro.

-Calado perdedor. Não te perguntei nada a respeito. Diz tranqüilo o jovem Uchiha fechando seus olhos e repousando sua face em suas mãos.

-COMO ASSIM PERDEDOR, SASUKE-_TEME_!?

-Repita e se arrependerá... Fatalmente.

-CALADO NARUTO!Grita Sakura começando a bater neste enquanto Naruto não fazia absolutamente nada para impedir.

_"Estes idiotas... Afinal quando é que chegará alguém que será normal?"_

_"Af... Ver estes dois me causam náuseas."_

-Bom Dia classe. Pronuncia o professor de Química que colocara ligeiramente sua maleta na mesa se sentando em sua aconchegante cadeira enquanto lia um pequeno livro de romance,é conhecido como Kakashi.

-Abram na página 125 e façam seus exercícios. Concederem como uma revisão para a prova. Conclui Kakashi.

A turma imediatamente abri seus livros com cara de desinteresse e se puseram a fazer o mandado de seu mestre. Sasuke o aluno prodígio fez rapidamente e sem nenhum esforço, não demorara muito para concluir os exercícios e prosseguir a admirar a paisagem que se encontrava o dia.

Horas se passaram e logo o sinal bateu para o término de mais um dia escolar. Ele se pôs a caminhar enquanto de longe via a silhueta de Sakura batendo em Naruto novamente.

**----------------ooo----------------**

-Tudo bem, pode sim. Quando Sasuke voltar eu digo para ir buscá-la na semana que vem. Amanha?!Não, tudo bem... Er... Obrigado, tchau.

_-... (Beep Beep Beep)_

_"E agora!!??" "Esta casa esta uma bagunça,não poderei arrumá-la a tempo."_

_"ITACHI SEU DESGRAÇADO!"_ Exclamava o jovem em seus pensamentos enquanto passava as mãos por seus cabelos nervosamente e batia com a cabeça na parede.

-Ficou louco?Aparece repentinamente Sasuke, encostado na parede.

-Sasuke ajude-me a limpar a casa. Exclamou friamente Itachi.

-Agora?Disse o jovem encarando o outro que estava incrédulo do que escutara. -Esta louco, meu irmão. Esteve sempre suja... Ela pode ficar suja mais alguns anos, afinal faz tempos que esta deste jeito.

-Teremos uma visita inesperada. E não queremos que esta veja a desordem dela, certo?

-Quem virá?

-Amanhã pela tarde uma hospede virá morar conosco durante um ano. Ela se chama Hinata Hyuuga, prima de Neji Hyuuga.

-Sei quem ela é. Já ouvi falar. Não se preocupe... Ela é tonta demais para saber o que é sujo do limpo. Disse e virando as costas indo para a cozinha pegar um copo de leite. Encheu o copo e jogou a caixa desta na pia sendo "fuzilado" por seu irmão enquanto subia as escadas ainda com o copo de leite.-Boa noite.

No meio da escadaria para seu quarto, ainda sob o fuzilante olhar de Itachi, Sasuke vira e seus orbes olham atentamente a cada parte do cômodo até parar lentamente em seu irmão. Deu um sarcástico sorriso...De seus lábios desenharam a palavra mais cruel que já pudera dizer de maneira tão inexplicável...

-Ela não sobriverá nem 1hora aqui,eu garanto.

**_------------Continua------------_

* * *

****#Notas da Autora#**

Esta é uma Fic só para divertir e relaxar... Em outras palavras não é nada realmente tão sério.

O clima das minhas outras fics (Every Heart **&** Hotaru no Kokoro) ás vezes é estressante e irrita.

Talvez vocês achem esta fic muito OOC pelo simples fato de _ninjas_ viverem como "_adolescentes normais"_, coisa que não vemos no Dia- a- Dia de nossos queridos personagens em _**Naruto**._

E os capítulos seguintes serão um pouquinho maiores, ok?

Reviews por favor, não sejam maus.

Beijinhos.

_SakuraSouke._


End file.
